battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Centurion C-RAM
The ' Centurion Counter Rocket, Artillery, and Mortar', abbreviated C-RAM or Counter-RAM, is a system used to detect and/or destroy incoming artillery, rockets and mortar rounds in the air before they hit their ground targets, or simply provide early warning. C-RAM is a land-based version of the Phalanx CIWS radar controlled rapid-fire gun for close in protection of vessels from missiles. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the C-RAM functions as the American anti-air emplacement. It is typically placed near the runway at the main base (US Deployment), watching the nearby airspace but generally out of sight of the rest of the map. The Russian counterpart to the C-RAM is the Pantsir-S1. The C-RAM has Zoom Optics and Air Radar enabled by default, but cannot unlock specializations. The Centurion -C-RAM can traverse 360 degrees but has slow turning speed, especially when zoomed in, although the strafe controls can increase the speed when combined with the standard camera controls. Fast-moving jets require much more leading than other vehicles, often to the outer extent of the crosshair reticle. The Centurion C-RAM's Primary 20mm cannon will always be selected by default when upon entry of the vehicle. The cannon is extremely accurate even at long ranges with a high muzzle velocity but even then, the operator must still take into account target speed and adjust accordingly to compensate for longer distances by leading the target. The weapon contains unlimited ammunition but firing continuously for 3 or 4 seconds will overheat the cannon and the operator will be forced to wait the same amount of time before being able to use it again. The 20mm's distinct firing report, muzzle flash and tracer can indicate the gun emplacement is in use. If caught near an enemy C-RAM, flying high and directly overhead can hinder the C-RAM's ability to retaliate, as aiming is much more difficult with the guns near vertical, and the C-RAM has a blind spot directly above its axis of rotation. On maps where the [[USS Essex (LHD-2)|USS Essex]] functions as the US airbase, the Phalanx weapon system is also referred to as a C-RAM for statistical purposes. It is also used in Damavand Peak in Rush mode, located at the first U.S. base. Other examples include Operation Firestorm, Caspian Border, and Bandar Desert. Patch history Various patches have been made to adjust damage to infantry and air vehicles. A patch also increased the projectile velocity, which increases its range and decreases target leading. A patch made to many maps removed or relocated the C-RAM and Pantsir. One notable change was to Noshahr Canals, where the C-RAM could cover most of the Conquest version of the map, killing infantry as far away as the Train Yard. Gallery Centurion Render.png|3D render of the Centurion from Battlefield 3. CRAM-HUD.png|Centurion C-RAM First-person view camera whilst firing. Battlefield 4 The Centurion C-RAM is an unmanned anti-aircraft emplacement featured in Battlefield 4 . It autonomously fires on spotted enemy aircraft within a certain distance of the deployment. It is the American counterpart of the Russian Pantsir-S1 and the Chinese LD-2000 AA. Like all of the stationary AA, the Centurion C-RAM is autonomously operated and will attack enemies that are spotted close to the US base. The emplacement is very accurate, and it's high damage and fire rate make quick work of hostile aircraft. The Centurion can come in handy in the case of an enemy jet tailing a player close to their base; if the player can get close to the stationary AA and can spot the enemy fighter, the stationary AA will fire on the jet, forcing them to give up the chase or be shot down by the Centurion. Outside of US deployments, the Centurion appears on Paracel Storm on the crashed destroyer. The emplacement remains inactive as long as the destroyer is trapped on the turbine, but after the Levolution event takes place, the Centurion becomes active and belongs to whichever faction currently controls the C Flag. It will then target and engage any spotted enemy aircraft around the flag, giving the allied team control over much of the map's airspace and making it much harder for the enemy to use air assets effectively. BF4_Centurion_world.png|The Centurion C-RAM on Hainan Resort Trivia Battlefield 3 *The C-RAM's in-game rate of fire is much lower than what the real-world system is capable of producing, to avoid flooding processors and network traffic. This can be seen in third-person view with both the C-RAM and Pantsir-S1. The cannons on air transports and mobile anti-air vehicles also behave this way. *The C-RAM and Pantsir-S1 are almost always positioned behind hills or mountains, making them only effective against close-by attack aircraft. This is to promote the enemy not 'spawn killing' and allow the C-RAM/Pantsir to effectively take down aircraft close by but not from extreme distances. *Kills obtained by using the Centurion C-RAM or the Pantsir-S1 count toward stationary turret awards and medals, not mobile anti-aircraft vehicles. *The 1.04 patch gave the C-RAM and Pantsir S-1 Air Radar. *For consoles, the left analogue stick can be used to traverse your horizontal aim more quickly, and is useful for attacking targets that pass directly overhead. Battlefield 4 *Even though it can not be operated by players, Battlelog previously listed it, along with the Pantsir-S1 and LD-2000AA, in the vehicle stats menu and had a number for kills accumulated while using it. Since the weapon cannot be operated directly, their entry in the list has since been removed. External links *Centurion C-RAM on Wikipedia Category:Anti Aircraft Vehicles Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4